A Estória de Três Zé-ruelas e O Mago Implacável
by Nicklw
Summary: Está é a estória de quatro bravos guerreiros, na verdade um guerreiro, a metade de um guerreiro, um mago e uma quenga, mas você entendeu. Essa turminha do barulho vai causar altas confusões hoje de noite no Globo Reporte. Para mais informações, por favor contate meu número 9966677869435444-333.


Esta é a estória de quatro bravos guerreiros, na verdade temos apenas um guerreiro, a metade de um guerreiro, um mago e uma quenga, mas você entendeu. Primeiro iremos às introduções, e como não posso criar um capítulo apenas baseado em introduções, logo após as introduções será o primeiro capítulo.

 **A Estória de Siegmund von Walküre, O Mago**

Em uma cidade chamada Ptolemy, bem ao norte do reino de Vaerun, em uma região montanhosa, vivia um garoto promissor, galão e forte chamado Varys Setepintos, e vizinho a ele morava um emo chamado Siegmund von Walküre, um viado que não tinha o que fazer da vida, quando de repente, do céu caiu um caderno a la Death Note, infelizmente não era um, mas na verdade era uma revista playboy com imagens de várias atrizes pornôs famosas, como bom emo que era, ele tacou fogo na revista imediatamente. Enquanto voltava para casa ele acabou tropeçando em uma pedra que na verdade se revelou ser um caderno disfarçado de pedra, e esse sim era um caderno interessante ao contrário das atrizes pornôs, pois esse caderno na verdade era um grimório de um mago contendo altas magias de alto nível, Siegmund passou dias, meses, anos, tentando decifrar o grimório de seja lá qual mago esse grimório pertencia, demorou tanto pois era complicado entender a caligrafia do viado que escreveu isso.

Ele conseguiu decifrar uma boa parte do grimório, não todo ele entretanto. Mesmo tendo conseguido decifrar várias magias, ele não conseguia usar quase nenhuma delas devido ao seu baixo nível, que era zero.

Os anos foram se passando, Siegmund cada vez se isolava mais, obcecado com todo o conhecimento e poder que aquele livro possuía. Ele podia facilmente se masturbar em público criando mãos invisíveis. Mas aconteceu um trágico dia, um dia tão trágico que ficará na memória de Siegmund para o resto de sua vida, ele estava andando, de boas com o livro na mão, quando de repente apareceu um dragão voando pelos céus e uma horda de orcs invadindo a cidade, e do outro lado, um lobisomen, um vampiro e um homem macaco chegavam com fúria em seus olhos, e o chão começou a tremer e de lá saiu um gigante de terra gigantescamente gigante, Siegmund segurou seu grimório firmemente e então, com determinação em seu olhar, ele saiu andando de boas, afinal era apenas a convenção de monstros que acontecia anualmente onde eles se reuniam pra conversar e jogar xadrez.

Siegmund andava feliz e dançante, ele viu um vendedor de milho e decidiu querer comprar um, mas como o vendedor estava longe e andando em uma direção em que infelizmente o deixava mais longe de Siegmund, ele decidiu sair correndo atrás do vendedor enquanto gritava pra ele parar, mas infelizmente um cachorro do tamanho de um cavalo apareceu correndo embriagado, mas como Siegmund estava concentrado em chegar até o vendedor de milho, ele não conseguiu perceber a tempo, e acabou topando com o cachorro do tamanho de um cavalo, e cambaleou para o lado, deixando cair seu grimório em um braseiro completamente coincidêncial e não preparado pelo destino de um vendedor de churrasco, queimando o grimório inteiro, e junto com ele, todas aquelas magias de nível 9, trágico. Siegmund entrou em depressão profunda que durou exatamente 40 segundos, pois ele gostava de churrasco, então comprou um e foi pra casa.

Ele estava obcecado pelo conhecimento que tinha adquirido e queria readquiri-lo, e não tinha modo melhor a não ser estudar pra caralho e fazer o ENEM pra ver se conseguia uma boa universidade de magia, o que felizmente ele conseguiu notas boas o suficiente pra entrar em uma universidade de magia, após ter que vender o rim ele conseguiu pagar um grimório novinho em folha e as roupas chavosas de mago, após muito estudo e dedicação ele finalmente se formou, e após ter tido uma luta viciosa contra uma barata que estava no banheiro da casa dele, ele finalmente upou pro nível 1 , infelizmente a mãe da barata era uma bruxa e jogou uma maldição em Siegmund, criando uma máscara negra a la Black Mage de Final Fantasy em que cobriu seu rosto inteiro, após o ocorrido e a nova máscara legal ele abandona seus pais e assim com muitas promessas de glória, poder, conhecimento que é poder, e mais poder com uma pitada de fama, ele deixa sua terra natal em busca de aventuras.

 **A Estória de Usson Bonnibel, o Clérigo**

Um dia um maravilhoso homem de 14 anos estava andando na rua quando ele se deparou por uma placa escrita "Prostitutas grátis á venda!" ele entrou no lugar e viu 3 padres, aquele dia marcou o dia desse garoto, mas na frente dessa vendaria havia outro garoto de 16 anos que passava por ali e decidiu não entrar. Esse outro garoto viu mais uma placa na frente escrita: "Cheiramento de gatinhos grátis!" e resolveu entrar, esse garoto se arrependeu pois foi cheirado a noite inteira por ser gatinho. Havia outro garoto na frente dessa placa com 17 anos, mas ele não entrou. ao invés disso ele levantou a mão e falou "ta repreendido em nome de satan." ele era um rebelde neo-ateu toddynho que não acreditava em porra nenhuma e por algum motivo estava lendo A Biblia de Pelor mesmo sabendo que dava pra provar que deuses existiam ele desacreditava, ele ia entrar num puteiro que usa livro ao invés de putas também conhecido como biblioteca até achar um jovem padre que refutou todas as teorias anti existencial divina que usson havia formulado e então apareceu um corvo do destino que deixou cair um dildo de borracha mágico que criou uma cortina de fumaça que fez o padre mágico maligno desaparecer levando o ateísmo de usson.

Dois dias depois quando ele completou 17 anos e dois dias óbviamente (duh) ele encontrou esse mesmo padre num puteiro sagrado. Lá ele falou com padre pra finalmente virar um clérigo, ai o padre jogou duas bolas no chão e deu 2 nas duas, logo quatro, então ele fez a seguinte conta: 3^2 (5 + 3 ) . 1 / 2 + 1988 + 7 sendo x = a rola que entrou no meio do seu cu. Ai então ele calculou que o número dado era de ~2,20×105 m/s

274,0 m/s2 .

no caso é a densidade e velocidade da massa do planeta sol, logo ele serviria a Pelor.

Após alguns casos, ele foi recrutado como cruzado na batalha por ancelot jerusalém, gritando "Glória pérpetua!" ele passou por um ninho de formigas, assim alcançado o primeiro nível.

A estória de Morland, o Paladino e Lilith, a Patrulheira não existem, pois eles são meros papelões no cenário, inúteis para a estória e completamente dispensáveis.

 **Capítulo 1 – Malditos Goblins**

Começava o dia no reino de Vaerun, era um dia ensolarado e o movimento começava já desde cedo, os vendedores começavam a montar suas tendas para vender seus produtos, alguns vinham de longe para vender produtos importados e cobravam uma fortuna em moedas de ouro, que a parte mais rica da população comprava sem medir gastos, já outros eram mais comuns e vendiam os produtos que plantavam em seus quintais ou nas fazendas próximas. Mas é na parte mais humilde da cidade que se encontra nossos três aventureiros em uma taverna de esquina, dormindo em uma cama confortável pela primeira vez depois de semanas dormindo em solos duros e úmidos de florestas e outros tipos de bioma. Siegmund, como sempre, é o primeiro a se levantar, ele tem este costume desde que estudava na universidade dos magos quando tinha que acordar cedo para estudar naqueles livros enormes que davam para ele e os demais estudarem, ele esta preparando as magias em seu grimório já que ele não sabe o que podem enfrentar naquele dia, os dois outros a acordarem são Morland e Usson, Morland um experiente Paladino que se juntou a Siegmund quando eles tiveram que acabar com uma infestação de ratos que acabou com a igreja em que Morland morava, e Usson o clérigo loiro mais novo do grupo, que se juntou quando um grupo de orcs ia rouba-lo, mas um míssil magico de Siegmund que ele errou de um Goblin da floresta, acertou um dos orcs e o matou, o resto dos orcs acharam que fosse um mago muito poderoso e fugiram. Todos estão no andar de baixo da taverna agora, Usson e Morland tomando seus cafés enquanto Siegmund pergunta por informações para o taverneiro que está falando sobre alguns goblins arruaceiros que estão causando problemas e vivem no esgoto da cidade que o quartel quer que algum grupo de aventureiros tomem conta, pois eles estão muito ocupados tomando toddyinho e comendo rosquinhas.

Eu nem sei onde fica esse quartel – Siegmund fala se levantando da cadeira perto do balcão.

Ouvindo Siegmund falar isso, o taverneiro logo aponta para fora e diz. – É no centro da cidade, é só seguir os mercantes, quanto mais barulho mais perto do centro vocês estão.

\- Então vamos lá, 100% de chance de não se perder com minha liderança.

\- Igual aquela vez que você nos liderou por aquela floresta fechada e nos perdemos por três dias? – Morland dizia rindo e se levantando também.

\- Oras, não foi culpa minha se você comeu as migalhas de pão que eu tinha colocado pra ver onde a gente já tinha passado.

Usson interrompe – Sim, você é um ótimo guia, como naquela masmorra na cidade de Desv que ele conseguiu ativar três armadilhas seguidas que nos fez cair oito andares e ficarmos perdidos por dois meses até o bobo da corte fazer uma piada com o nome de Morland.

\- Oras, a masmorra não vai pra baixo? Eu poupei vocês uns oito andares até o chefe final.

\- Exatamente, mas não achamos a porta de volta por que não havia portas... Até o rei mandar uns caras pra cavar, mas tínhamos quinze metros de corda cada um, dava pra escalar de volta de boa, só que eu tinha esquecido como se faz nós. – Usson respondia olhando pra Sieg (MISSENTER)

\- O que importa é que conseguimos matar aquele rato que estava querendo dominar o mundo com seu exercito de ratos.

\- E foi assim que cheguei no nível 1.

\- Uma pena, pois foi assim que cheguei no nível 2, só que uma bruxa jogou um feitiço e eu perdi experiência voltando pro nível 1... Trágico.

\- Mas bruxas não tem esse feitiço assim como não existe maldição de blasfêmia...

\- Era uma bruxa com plot power.

\- Aquele famoso personagem das novelas teatrais neo-gregas?! Que o produtor coloca superpoderes inocivamentes giânticos e desproporcionais à realidade?!

\- Sim, mas vamos deixar a narração continuar em vez de ficar com conversa fiada direto.

\- Verdade se não conversaremos até amanhecer... Além do mais Pelor me disse que vai chover. Trouxe guarda-chuva? – Usson dizia checando sua mochila.

\- É claro que não, meu chapéu é anti-água, anti-fogo e anti-terra, protege de tudo, comprei na loja de um e noventa e nove.

\- Quer dizer se eu jogar terra em você seu chapéu vai redirecionar a terra para outra dimensão?

\- Yes.

\- Pera se ele é anti-água como você bebê água?

\- Eu tiro o chapéu, duh.

\- Ah verdade. O que rola se você colocar ele no chão de terra?

\- O mundo explode, então eu evito fazer isso.

\- Pera... E se colocar num rio?

\- O resultado é parecido mas antes de explodir ele seca.

\- Isso é uma referência à peça teatral de Aristópanes da neo-grécia fantasia-medieval?

\- Não, é uma referência à peça teatral dos Parilopompis da roma antiga galáxia-imperial.

\- Ok, vamos deixar a narração rolar. – Usson fala encerrando o blá blá blá.

Depois de toda aquela conversa mole, eles finalmente saem da taverna, logo se deparam com um corredor formado por mercantes de todos os lugares e que vendiam todos os tipos de coisas, os mercantes gritavam em todas as línguas os produtos que eles vendiam, desde frutas e legumes até tapetes e baldes, vocês andam por entre as pessoas que falam com os mercantes sobre a confiabilidade dos produtos e o quanto eles acham que tudo aquilo está caro demais, algumas crianças correm rompendo a densa multidão, algumas caem mas logo voltam a ficar de pé. Eles então vão chegando no centro, a multidão só aumenta e as conversas e gritarias das pessoas também, eles estão prestes a chegar no centro quando uma velha senhora que aparenta ser cega pega no braço de Morland e o para, o restante do grupo percebe isso e esperam.

\- Olá meu jovem – Dizia a velha com voz rouca e meio sombria – Você aceita que eu leia sua mão?

\- Ler mão de cu é rola, se for de graça beleza, mas se for pra pagar, vaza que a gente é tudo esmole aqui. – Siegmund falava se intrometendo.

O Clérigo olha a própria mão – Depende, qual capítulo você quer ler? Olha, tá em produção ainda – Usson tirava o livro de preces dele – O nome dele é A Mão, você deve ser uma verdadeira adivinha, é um livro de preces que eu mesmo fiz. Ele tem vários versos D'A bíblia solar versão pentecostal.

Morland sem ligar muito pros companheiros fala para a velha um pouco hesitante – Se for de graça, não tem por que não tentar não é?

\- Wow, incrível ela vai ler a mão do Morland, aposto que ela vai profetizar sobre quando ele vai perder a virginda... Ahh ele é paladino, não pode, risos risos. – Usson falava com Siegmund ao fundo – Siegmund, ouvi falar que os magos da torre chamada Eifell sabem qual a raiz quadrada de dois. É um conhecimento inimaginável.

A velha sorrindo pra Morland, rapidamente o pegou na mão e começou a passar o dedo, ela inclinou a cabeça um pouco para cima e começou a sussurrar algumas coisas, logo depois disso ela começou a falar. – Eu vejo... Uma nuvem negra cobrindo um campo de batalha, que horrível... Quantos corpos mortos. – Ela hesita um pouco mas continua – Ah sim, uma luz vem por entre a nuvem negra... E tem quatro silhuetas nesta luz... – Ela diz mais aliviada – E o que é isso? – Ela começa a agarrar a mão de Morland mais forte, Morland fica assustado e tenta tirar a mão dela da dele mas quanto mais ele tenta tirar mais forte ela aperta, então, a velha abre o olho, o olho dela tem um brilho vermelho e a parte que era pra ser branca está preta, então, Morland puxando a mão o mais forte que ele consegue conseguiu se soltar dela, ele vai pra trás um pouco e ela também, ela parecendo ofegante fala – Jovem... Tome cuidado com os neg... – Ela cai inconsciente no chão.

Morland avança na direção dela para pega-la antes que ela caia no chão, ele tenta acorda-la, mas é em vão, ela ainda respira. – Neg, neg quem? – Ele diz a balançando.

\- Claro que ela estava se referindo à negões. – Siegmund comenta.

\- Uhh... Morland? Não sei o que ela quis dizer, nem sei se desmaiou de verdade. – Usson diz examinando o "corpo".

\- Deve tá fingindo que desmaiou pra não ter que contar essa importante parte do plot. Mas então, vamos logo pro quartel, pra então saber onde tá os goblins, dai escravizar-lhe os, e então ir em busca do segredo da raiz quadrada de dois que você comentou Usson. – Siegmund falava não ligando muito pra velha.

\- É um verdadeiro segredo... Então Morland, não vamos carregar ela por aí, uma hora ela vai ter que acordar. Vamos continuar indo para o quartel. Não podemos nos deixar ser atrasados por uma velha que pode muito bem ser uma farsante. E Morland, nada nesse mundo é de graça, vai ter que deixar uns trocados pra ela ou ela vai vir profetizando ao redor da cidade que você vai trazer um grande mal como aconteceu na vila do Lorde Embryr, e a mais escura masmorra. Só que dessa vez é uma profetisa, não um profeta e ai vai passar muito tempo e você vai ser queimado na sua casa pelo povo por causa dela.

Após Usson falar tanta bosta, e Morland ter deixado uns trocados no bolso da velha, eles estavam se preparando pra ir embora quando de repente uma jovem mulher morena e com vestes parecidas com as de ciganos andarilhos, os que costumam ir de cidade em cidade vendendo bijuterias e lendo mão alheias, aparece correndo e gritando ao ver a velha no chão – Vó, o que aconteceu? – Dizia ela assustada esperando uma resposta de vocês.

\- Ela morreu, eu acho. – Siegmund respondia.

\- Ela desmaiou falando de profecias sobre negões. – Usson respondia ao mesmo tempo que Siegmund.

\- Ela deve ter sido possuída por um espirito do mal e não aguentou. – Disse Morland deixando a velha nos braços da jovem, ele conseguiu controlar seus impulsos mulherengos por que a jovem parecia ser muito jovem, diga não a pedofilia.

\- Espirito? Pff, deve ter sido só um ataque cardíaco, nada de mais. – Siegmund diz.

\- O que exatamente ela disse? Uh, deixa eu adivinhar, estava dizendo sobre Neguiles de novo? – Disse a jovem já não preocupada mais.

\- Neguiles? Que porra é essa? / É uma sub espécie de negões? – Falavam Usson e Siegmund, respectivamente.

\- Quase negões... Neguiles é um quarteto de lideres do mal da terceira era... Muita coisa para explicar – Disse a jovem levantando sua vó e colocando seus braços por trás de seu pescoço para que ela se apoiasse – Isso pode ser um mau sinal, ela tem visto estas coisas faz um tempo, mas temo que vocês não tenham tempo para saber da história completa. – Dizia ela se afastando – Se tiverem tempo voltem aqui mais tarde, pode ser de interesse de vocês. – Ela dizia se afastando e entrando em uma tenda perto dali.

\- Muito obrigado pela oferta, mas provavelmente não iremos voltar aqui mais tarde, temos goblins para escravizar, adeus. – Siegmund dizia enquanto ela se afastava.

Então, nossos bravos guerreiros começam a andar novamente, após alguma tempo eles finalmente chegam ao quartel, uma construção razoavelmente grande, compara a outros quarteis era médio, eles entram na construção, um monte de gente saia e entrava, eles vão atrás de alguém que possa dar informações, depois de algumas caras feias, um soldado meio desocupado apontou a sala do chefe por ali, o grupo entra na sala e se deparam com um senhor já com seus trinta e cinco anos mas que aparentava ter mais, ele não parecia muito paciente.

\- Ei, homem? – Usson diz sinalizando para o homem.

\- O que vocês querem? – Diz em um tom mal humorado, com sua voz rouca e cara de bravo. – Eu estou muito ocupado, seja o que for sejam rápidos.

\- Queremos escravizar goblins e mascar chiclete, tem um aí? – Siegmund respondia.

\- Ele disse tudo, queremos ver sobre esse caso de gangue de goblins nos esgotos da cidade, onde tá seu general? – Usson completava.

O homem não parecia muito feliz com a pergunta – Não é da sua conta criança. Mas se vocês acham que podem com essa gangue de goblins, vão em frente, vai ser divertido ter que recolher seus membros espalhados pelos esgotos. – Diz dando uma gargalhada rouca e pegando um mapa dos encanamentos da cidade com algumas marcações. – Essas são as localizações de onde nossos soldados afirmaram ter visto a maior quantidade desses goblins, convenientemente, essas localizações são um caminho para o esgoto principal, onde há uma grande junção de todos os encanamentos. – Ele dizia enquanto apontava no mapa os lugares. – Só começar pelo túnel no rio e seguir até o final, vocês vão encontrar "ninhos" desses bichos fedorentos por todo o lugar, e se querem uma dica, vão de noite quando eles estão fora fazendo bagunça pelas ruas e destrua a casa deles, eles vão ficar loucas da vida. – Diz dando uma risadinha enquanto joga o mapa na mesa esperando que um de vocês pegue. – Mas não é problema meu, agora, se mandem. – Diz gritando irritado.

\- E o chiclete? – Siegmund responde.

\- E os prêmios? – Usson completava.

-Prêmios? – Diz o homem com um sorriso no rosto – Quando vocês trouxerem a cabeça do goblin que lidera esses putos e colocarem na minha mesa, ai podemos falar de prêmios. – Diz colocando os pés sobre a mesa.

\- Pode ser o corpo inteiro? E o chiclete?

\- Ótimo, não quero mixarias – Usson diz pegando o mapa e franzindo o cenho, se direcionando para a saída.

Siegmund seguia ele, ainda bem que ele tinha pego o mapa, estava enrolando com a história do chiclete pra não ter que pegar o mapa, pff, seria muito trabalhoso fazer tal esforço físico de carregar aquele mapa pesado além de que eu que teria a obrigação de guiar-los com o mapa, o que seria um saco, estava esperando que Morland pegasse-o, mas Usson serve. Siegmund da uma espiada no mapa e fala – Mas que mapa feio da porra, e parece que um engraçadinho desenhou um pênis nele.

\- Parece que os soldados daqui não tem muita maturidade, e que pênis mais feio. – Morland diz passando por uns guardas que repararam no mapa com o pênis e davam risadas disfarçadas.

\- Quer dizer que já viu pênis mais bonito Morland? Hah. – Usson diz.

\- Claro que sim, o meu oras. – Dava um risada.

O grupo saí do quartel e começa a andar de volta para a taverna em silêncio quando Siegmund resolve o quebrar.

\- Onde é a entrada desse esgoto mesmo? E pra onde a gente tá indo mesmo? E o que a gente tá fazendo da vida mesmo? Que porra tá acontecendo mesmo?

\- Vamo de noite porra, pra pegar eles de surpresa e pá. – Usson responde.

\- Pra quê? Pegar de surpresa de cu é rola, tem que pegar de frente, pinto com pinto.

\- Cala a boca e vamos logo pra taverna.

\- Mas eu quero comprar umas coisas primeiro antes de ir pra taverna.

\- Vai lá comprar suas porra, nos vemos na taverna.

\- Tá, adeus, vou comprar cigarro também. – Siegmund fala se afastando dos dois.

\- Ótimo, teremos que espera-lo para fazermos o plano? – Morland diz vendo para a direção que Sieg foi mas logo o perdendo de vista no meio da multidão.

\- Óbviamente que sim.

\- Então vamos espera-lo longe desta multidão. – Diz seguindo novamente para a taverna.

Siegmund então se afasta de seus dois companheiros, ele está procurando alguma barraca que venda especiarias, ele acha uma um pouco longe da taverna mas ele não liga pra distância, ele então chega perto da barraca e começa a pedir tudo o que deseja. Enquanto ele escolhe o que compra uma pessoa vem correndo na direção dele, ele esta sendo perseguido por dois soldados, Siegmund não veria a cara dele nem se ele quisesse, além de estar coberta tudo aconteceu muito rápido, a pessoa que estava fugindo esbarrou em Siegmund e continuou correndo pela multidão.

E claro que a primeira coisa que Siegmund faz após uma situação como essa é checar pra ver se algo foi roubado, felizmente nada foi, mas na verdade ele notou algo estranho, algo a mais em seu bolso, um pedante com uma joia estranha, parecendo ser uma capsula, ele não liga muito de primeira, devia ser por aquilo que a pessoa misteriosa estava correndo, mas se ninguém notasse que estava com Siegmund ninguém viria atrás daquilo, então ele apenas o põe dentro do bolso de volta e termina de comprar suas coisas e vai de volta para a taverna.

Entrando na taverna, Siegmund se depara com algumas pessoas comendo nas mesas, não estava tão cheio, mas para o horário estava bem normal, logo ele vê Usson e Morland, que parecia estar trocando galanteios com a filha do taverneiro que atuava como garçonete, como em toda taverna que se prese.

\- Boas noticias. – Siegmund fala se aproximando dos dois – Acho que estamos milionários, eu tava lá de boas comprando minhas coisas quando um corno saiu correndo da policia e acabou de algum jeito colocando uma joia que potencialmente deve custar uma fortuna em meu bolso.

A filha do taverneiro sai de perto dando uma pequena risadinha logo após Morland falar uma coisa em seu ouvido, ele então se arruma na mesa e vira seu olhar para Siegmund- E o que é esta tal joia?

\- Não faço a mínima ideia pois já me esqueci do que a narração tinha falada que era, uim pedante eu acho.

\- Posso ver essa pequena peça de periculosidade? Talvez pelos meus conhecimentos, posso reconhecer essa joia obtida nesta linda cidade. – Usson diz rimando, e estendendo a mão.

Siegmund tira a joia do seu bolso e ele mesmo tenta ver que tipo de joia é aquela, ele não demora muito tempo pra lembrar onde já viu aquela joia antes, era um colar antigo que transportava grande poder arcano armazenado, ele pode ser usado para gastar magias sem preparo antecipado, mas apenas uma magia.

\- Hm, interessante, eu já vi sobre esse colar em um livro que li, MUITO INTERESSANTE, mas to com preguiça de explicar então fiquem na curiosidade.

\- Oh tudo bem – Usson diz. – E aí, como faremos? Pra invadir o lar daqueles goblins, não deve ser difícil, eles não devem ser organizados.

\- Oras, que pergunta idiota... Vamos chegar pela porta da frente, arrebentando tudo enquanto anunciamos "Rendam-se e virem nossos escravos ou sejam aniquilados." – Siegmund responde.

\- Isso poderia até dar certo se tivesse apenas um núcleo desses goblins – Morland diz virando o mapa para si – Eles podem não ser organizados, mas eles estão em maior número, nós temos que ter um plano pra pelo menos se as coisas saírem do controle.

\- Eliminamos 70% deles e os outros 30% que sobrar nós escravizamos, a moral estará tão baixa que eles se renderão facilmente.

\- Creio que eles são espertos os suficiente para deixar armadilhas pelo caminho, temos que ficar atentos a isto também.

\- Então como você é o mais forte, mais galante, mais vigoroso. Você vai na frente pra ativar todas as armadilhas por nós, plano perfeito, não existe melhor. – Siegmund se vangloriava.

\- Como sempre. – Morland diz dando uma risada. – Mas e então? Que horas vamos invadir?

\- A meia-noite, horário em que a maioria deles estão saqueando vilas e estuprando esquilos – Usson responde. – Assim pegaremos alguns em menor número, mas se matarmos o líder deles, poderíamos virar o novo líder, não acham?

\- Sim, é assim que o mundo funciona... Talvez eu tente matar o rei desse lugar também. – Siegmund diz SERIAMENTE.

\- Eu acho que se matarmos o líder deles é mais fácil eles ficarem com mais raiva ainda. – Morland dizia enquanto continuava analisando o mapa.

\- E o que fazemos agora? – Siegmund diz já ficando entediado.

\- Poderíamos ver aquela velha e saber mais sobre a história daqueles tais negões. – Morland diz.

\- Ótima ideia, vamos lá, liderem o caminho, pois eu já me esqueci ou nunca soube pra começo de conversa onde fica a cabana da velha, pau no meu cu. – Siegmund diz já se levantando.

O Clérigo se levanta – Qualquer coisa é melhor que ficar parado aqui. Só não me lembro bem o caminho...

\- Eu tenho a melhor memória, eu lidero o caminho. – Morland se levanta de peito farto e cabeça erguida marchando para fora da taverna, uma cena ridícula.

O Clérigo se distanciava do paladino, deixando ele marchar na frente.

O Mago ficava à 10 metros de distância dos dois, vai que tinha uma armadilha de jaula ou paredes esmagadores pela cidade, não custa nada se precaver.

O grupo então saem da taverna, a multidão lá fora já está diminuindo, o caminho até a barraca é mais tranquilo e com menos esbarrões do que mais cedo, depois de alguns minutos andando eles chegam no local, a barraca meio aberta, não o suficiente para ver o que estava dentro mas o suficiente para entenderem que podem entrar. Eles então entram lentamente na tenda, lá dentro é um pouco maior do que vocês imaginaram, no teto tem algumas mandalas amarradas, nas "paredes" alguns objetos diferentes que vocês nunca viram antes.

O Clérigo entra rolando dentro da tenda por motivo algum – Forças especiais em busca de conhecimento, alguém em casa? – Dizia em tom militar.

\- Ah, então vocês decidiram vir? Dizia uma voz de trás da cortina de renda que separava a primeira parte da cabana da segunda, ela lentamente vai atravessando a cortina deixando a cortina passar por ela. – Vocês vieram saber da minha avó ou ficaram curiosos sobre os Neguiles?

\- Claro que foi dos Negões, ninguém liga pra sua vó. – Siegmund responde.

O Clérigo se levantava – Roger.

Morland um pouco envergonhado engole em seco e diz tentando amenizar o que foi dito por Siegmund – Er, sua avó está bem? Nós viemos mais para saber sobre ela do que sobre esses Neguiles, na verdade eu nem lembrava dessas... Coisas. – Dizia esfregando a nuca e com um sorriso forçado.

\- Não precisa amenizar, eu sei que vocês não querem saber da minha avó, ela está melhor de qualquer jeito. – Dizia a jovem com uma expressão neutra, ela era enigmática, era difícil saber se estava brava ou não – Bom, entrem, é uma história meio longa. – Dizia ela dando as costas e entrando novamente de onde ela saiu.

O grupo entram logo atrás da jovem ,e o que vocês veem te surpreendem, esta parte da cabana é o dobro do tamanho do lugar em que vocês estavam antes, e quatro vezes maior que o tamanho visto de fora da cabana, Siegmund já tinha ouvido falar de lugares que parecem maiores por dentro em alguns de seus livros, mas nunca viu um de verdade, Morland não consegue parar de comparar a parte de fora com a parte de dentro, entrando e saindo da cabana toda hora, até que ele, ainda meio desacreditado se senta no sofá do meio da sala posicionado um pouco a frente de duas camas, onde em uma estava a velha.

\- Desembucha – Siegmund diz já sentado no sofá.

\- Bom... – Dizia a jovem se sentando em uma poltrona um pouco mais adornado na frente do sofá – Primeiramente meu nome é Lilith.

Eles param um minuto e ficam se encarando, ela parece estar esperando que vocês digam algo.

\- Ah é, meu nome é Siegmund, agora desembucha.

\- Er, o meu é Morland, muito prazer jovem dama. – Dizia quase se levantando do sofá em sinal de educação, só não se levantou pois só fazia isso pra quem ele queria impressionar, e ela não era uma dessas pessoas.

\- O meu nome é Usson, servo de Pelor, o deus do sol, o iluminado, o radiante, primeiro de seu nome, o deus dos raios de fogo – O Clérigo abre seu livro de preces procurando os títulos de Pelor. – O guardião do tempo, aquele que traz o amanhecer, pera esse é Lathander... Deus do sol e do verão. É. É um prazer.

\- Bom, agora podemos continuar. – Lilith abre o primeiro sorriso desde que vocês a viram da primeira vez – Neguiles... Isso... Na verdade eu não lembro muito bem, esperem um pouco. – Dizia se levantando e indo em direção em uma estante mais ao fundo. O grupo espera por alguns segundos até que ela volte com o livro.

\- Ótimo, agora podemos – Dizia ela abrindo o livro e folheando até chegar em uma pagina especifica – Aqui, os Neguiles eram como o povo ancestral chamava os quatro lordes do caos e da maldade, eles eram temidos por todo o reino, e o nome deles era temido por tudo e todos, eles viviam em uma montanha no noroeste, o lugar não tinha sequer uma criatura viva e os rios eram nepalm puro, seus exércitos davam voltas na montanha, os exércitos eram constituídos por orcs, do senhor da guerra Acatosh, um orc impiedoso que tem cabeças de suas vitimas e reis que ele matou no pescoço, como um colar. Os elfos negros, uma raça extinta que vivia nas florestas negras, eram comandados por Valira, uma impiedosa rainha assassina dos elfos negros, ela era conhecida por casar só para matar seus maridos e ganhar "tijolos" novos para o castelo que ela construiu apenas com ossos. Os humanos banidos, que eram governados pelo rei maligno Robert, um rei que adorava os demônios da escuridão e por isso um dia vendeu sua alma para o mais poderoso deles o demônio da morte e do caos Gorosh. E por fim os draconianos, em menor numero mas não os mais fracos, o exercito deles era imbatível e o rei deles é o dragão Lodro, um dragão vermelho que queimou centenas de cidades. Cada um aterrorizava cada parte do reino de Vaerun, até que um dia, quatro grandes aventureiros, constituído por um clérigo, um mago, um paladino e uma patrulheira os enfrentou, a batalha durou dias, mas no final os quatro conseguiram matar os lordes do mal, mas eles juraram antes de morrer que voltariam para levar todos com eles. – Dizia ela com um tom baixo para dar um clima de suspense, ficou em silencio por uns segundos fechou o livro. – Fim.

\- Por que não existe quatro lordes da lealdade e da bondade que foram destruídos por quatro pessoas malignas? Hmpf. Esses quatro Brothers ai existem mesmo? – Usson perguntava.

\- Bom, esta nos livros, o que trás mais informações que um livro velho não é? – Diz erguendo o livro um pouco, que é onde a capa cai e ela rapidamente pega e coloca no lugar.

\- Viagem perdida, vamos embora, esperava algo mais útil do que algumas estórias pra assustar crianças. – Siegmund falava já se levantando pra ir embora.

\- Você pode nos dizer sobre a torre Eifell e o segredo da raiz quadrada de dois? – Usson pergunta.

\- OH SIM, esse sim é uma coisa interessante, nos diga sobre. – Siegmund diz se sentando de volta.

\- Isso sim é só uma lenda – Lilith diz se levantando e indo guardar o livro de onde tirou.

\- Mas nos diga sobre! Vai que na realidade não é uma lenda? – Usson insistia.

\- A raiz quadrada de dois foi um pergaminho achado em um antigo templo anão, eles tinham uma teoria que provava teoricamente a probabilidade de existir a raiz quadrada de dois, mas os magos anciãos já provaram o contrário e mantem o pergaminho numa torre aí. – Dizia ela se sentando novamente.

\- Onde fica a torre? – Usson perguntava.

\- Ninguém sabe que torre é ao certo, eu particularmente acho que eles só destruíram o pergaminho, ou um dos magos perdeu em uma biblioteca por ai.

\- Awww.. É... E sobre a vila de Dak e a masmorra escura de lá? Do Lorde Embryr e pá - Usson continuava asspulear coisas.

\- Voltando pro assunto dos Neguiles, você acha mesmo que sua avó estava nos tentando avisar para tomar cuidado com eles? – Dizia Morland se curvando para frente em sinal de interesse.

\- Só acho que sua vó é uma doida de pedra que não aceita cuscuz em barras de ouro. – Siegmund diz.

\- Bom, é a única coisa que poderia ser envolvendo uma nuvem negra e uma luz com quatro silhuetas. A nuvem negra poderia representar os Neguiles, e as quatro silhuetas os quatro aventureiros. – Lilith respondia à Morland.

\- Mas não faz muito sentido, nós somos apenas três. – Morland diz.

\- Uma pena que não creio que conseguiremos derrotar tamanho mal, eles têm exércitos e nós temos cuscuz. – Usson responde.

\- Bom, minha avó não está consciente ainda, tudo que podemos fazer é esperar para ver se ela acorda e acaba de explicar tudo isso – Lilith dizia olhando para a cama onde esta a velha.

\- Não é só jogar um balde de água? / Dar um tapa na cara dela, sei lá. – Siegmund e Usson falaram, respectivamente.

\- Nunca – Dizia um pouco irritada – Temos que esperar acontecer naturalmente, ela é velha, eu não quero matar ela por engano ao fazer isso. – Dizia já mais calma.

\- Ótimo, então não se importa se eu tirar um cochilo aqui, ok? – Siegmund diz se deitando no sofá.

\- Bom... Como clérigo talvez eu possa examina-la para ver se há uma forma mais... calma e suave de acordar ela. Permite?

\- Não – Dizia dando um sorriso carismático – Eu já examinei ela usando todos os meus conhecimentos, que acho que são mais eficientes que o de um clérigo.

Morland se segurava para não rir do esporro que Usson acabará de levar.

O Clérigo franzia o cenho – Bom, eu não ligo pra sua vó mesmo, apenas quero sair desse lugar. – Dizia se levantando, saindo da tenda.

Morland levantava logo em seguida e pegava na mão da jovem em sinal de educação e cavalheirismo. – Me perdoe por meus amigos, eles são meio imaturos mesmo, mas creio que é hora de irmos. – Soltava a mão dela, ela ficou meio sem jeito, parecia que nunca a tinham cortejado de tal maneira, Morland da um chacoalho em Siegmund que estava mesmo deitado no sofá para que ele se levantasse. – Vamos Sieg.

\- É agora que vamos buscar o segredo da raiz quadrada de dois? – Ele pergunta meio grogue, pois estava na verdade dormindo – E a velha? A gente não ia esperar ela acordar?

\- Isso pode levar um dia inteiro, temos que nos preparar para invadir os esgotos lembra-se?

\- Ah sim, mas a gente não ia invadir a meia noite? Essa velha dorme tanto assim é?

\- Mas ela está desmaiada e não dormindo, ela deve acordar só pela manhã – Dizia já se posicionando para sair da tenda.

\- Serve pra mim, vamos simbora. – Siegmund fala saindo também.

O grupo então sai da tenda, Usson meio irritado ainda e Siegmund bocejando, depois que vocês saem a jovem fica olhando vocês irem pela porta. As ruas já estavam mais vazias, os únicos na rua eram alguns moradores e os vendedores que já estavam arrumando as coisas para irem embora. Por incrível que pareça toda aquela conversa fez realmente o tempo passar, já estava de tarde, ainda faltava tempo para anoitecer, então eles decidem comer algo na taverna e esperar dar meia noite, Morland passou seu tempo galanteando a filha do taverneiro, que parecia estar gostando dele, Siegmund revia seu livro de magias e preparava seus ingredientes e Usson orou para proteção de seu grupo e para que Pelor os iluminasse pelo caminho. Logo meia noite chega, a noite estava com um pouco de neblina, o ar estava frio, por algum motivo estranho, o ar estava úmido, parecia que ia chover, eles já estão perto da entrada para o esgoto.

Siegmund mantinha uma distância razoável de 10 metros de Morland – Andem mais rápido.

\- Certo. – Disse o Clérigo apressando o passo.

\- Esperem. – Morland fala enquanto se esconde em baixo de uma pedra. – Fiquem abaixados, acho que vi algo vindo daquele túnel. – Aponta para o túnel do esgoto.

O grupo se esconde atrás de umas rochas e viram sua atenção para o túnel, de onde vem uma luz tremula e meio fraca parecida com a de uma tocha, a luz ia se aproximando cada vez mais e junto da luz também vozes esganiçadas e meio roucas iam aumentando e ecoando pelo túnel, eram goblins, alguns seis deles, eles vestiam uns sacos de bata com alguns desenhos, alguns tinham desenhos mais bem elaborados e outros apenas uns rabiscos, e em alguns apenas pênis. Eles saem falando em orc algumas coisas que Morland consegue entender, pois sabe um pouco de orc, eles dizem algo sobre invadir alguns estábulos para roubar feno para um tal Faerush, que aparentemente não tinha tradução, eles então começam a fazer piadas sobre estupro e pênis pequeno, eles entram em um outro túnel menor que não faz parte da rede principal de esgotos e desaparecem.

\- Perfeito, darão ótimos escravos. – Siegmund comenta.

\- E aí, vamo entrar ou ficar parado aqui? – Usson pergunta.

\- Vamos ficar parado aqui. – Siegmund responde – Tá afim de jogar um xadrez?

\- To, você tem o tabuleiro ai?

\- Sim, bora – Tiro o tabuleiro junto com as peças do cu e começo a colocar as peças no lugar.

Após meia hora jogando xadrez eles resolvem entrar.

O Clérigo se levanta e começa a adentrar o túnel, conjurando luz em sua maça. – Avante!

Morland não demora muito para ficar um pouco a gente de Usson, tomando cuidado para não tapar a luz da maça dele.

\- Ótimo, ainda bem que não sou o isqueiro do grupo. – Siegmund fala ficando à 10 metros de distância de Morland.

O grupo começa a andar pelos corredores dos tuneis de pedra, o chão está coberto de lodo, como é de se esperar vindo de um esgoto, as paredes tem respingo de fezes humanas, orquicas, anãs, de todo o tipo, e vocês não conseguem tirar isto da cabeça, o cheiro é quase insuportável, vocês só conseguem respirar sem vomitar pois tapam o nariz e a boca com seus braços, o que ameniza, mas nem tanto, o cheiro ruim. Eles olham ao mapa a todo momento para se certificar de onde vão chegar primeiro, depois de um tempo andando eles veem uma luz um pouco distante, parece uma luz de tocha também, a luz é tremula e opaca, eles acham que estão chegando perto do primeiro "ninho".

\- Ótimo, ali pode ser nossa primeira parada, se preparam companheiros. – Diz Morlando tomando um pouco mais a frente.

O grupo ia se aproximando aos poucos da luz, o lugar onde a luz estava ficava cada vez mais perto, a luz ficava cada vez mais tremula, parecia que o vento estava ficando mais forte pelos canos, o que acontecia quando descartavam muitas fezes ao mesmo tempo, eles então chegam no local, parece vazio, o grupo vê três camas de feno, duas tochas na parede uma para cada bifurcação de tuneis e algumas coisas jogadas pelo lugar, na parede também tem umas coisas meio brancas, o que se destaca de todo o marrom das paredes, vocês nem querem saber o que é.

\- Hm, parece que está vazio, deve ser daqui que aqueles goblins saíram. – Morland fala vasculhando o local com os olhos.

\- Onde exatamente estamos no mapa? – Siegmund pergunta tomando o mapa da mão de Usson – Hm, ótimo, estamos aqui, vamos fazer o seguinte, vamos descer até o pênis. (Lugar onde desenharam o pênis no mapa.) Depois seguirmos para a sala da esquerda, e depois para a outra sala da esquerda, dai para baixo tudo isso enquanto eliminamos qualquer merda pelo caminho, da sim depois a gente vai pra direita indo pra sala principal onde vamos escravizar o que sobrar dos goblins.

E então do nada, o Clérigo tacava chama sagrada nas camas – Por Jerusalém!

\- Deus Vult! – Siegmund responde por instinto.

\- Cheiros tóxicos de fumaça é melhor que esse cheiro de cocô. – Diz o Clérigo indo pra o corredor.

Mas antes dele fazer isso, a chama se espalhou pela cama e três goblins saíram de baixo de cada um deles rolando no chão para apagar o fogo e gritando algo como "Porra, tá pegando fogo bicho, quem foi o filho da puta que tacou fogo e acabou com nossa emboscada?" Os gritos ecoavam pelos tuneis.

\- Por Jerusalém! – Usson grita novamente desferindo uma maçada na cabeça de um dos goblins.

\- Ótimo, nunca pensaria nisso, você é um gênio Usson, agora vai lá e detona eles – Siegmund fala à 10 metros de Morland.

\- Obrigado – Usson fala interrompendo a maçada e depois retorna pra seu ataque.

O goblin rolou pra o lado, e maça de Usson acertou uma das camas em chamas. Um dos outros goblins que já havia se recuperado do fogo avança contra Usson com seu porrete, mas Usson consegue defender com seu escudo facilmente, e o outro vai pra cima de Morland que também consegue defender facilmente.

\- Olha o bicho vino! – Siegmund fala conjurando sua magia raio de fogo, atingindo um dos goblins e o matando imediatamente.

O Clérigo desfere uma maçada na cabeça de um dos goblins – Non nobis domine!

O goblin leva um forte golpe de sua maça fazendo com que sua cabeça quase se abra, o sangue dele jorra e ele esta com a língua para fora presa entre seus dentes.

Sobrando apenas um goblin, Morland avança contra ele com sua espada, o fincando na cabeça dele, ele retira a espada lentamente enquanto o corpo do goblin cai para trás.

\- Sed nomini tuo ad gloriam. – Usson diz guardando a santa maça de Antióquia. Mas ficou escuro então ele saca de novo, renovando a magia luz na maça.

\- Ted Ed Equis Pook Zaboing. – Siegmund responde.

\- Isso aí porra. – Morland dizia embainhando sua espada – Espero que os berros de agonia dos goblins não tenham chamado atenção dos outros. – Ele diz tomando a frente novamente.

\- Espero que sim, será mais fácil eliminar-lhe os todos juntinhos. – Siegmund responde à 10 metros de Morland.

O grupo então continua para o próximo ponto marcado no mapa, quanto mais eles se aproximam mais gritos de comando eles conseguem escutar com as mesmas vozes esganiçadas de goblins, ao longe eles também conseguem ver algumas luzes de tochas passando de um lado para outro.

\- Parece que eles se agitaram pela nossa presença. – Morland dizia sacando sua espada.

\- Não ligo, partiu. – Disse Siegmund sacando sua mão.

O grupo continua andando um pouco mais cuidadosos agora, as luzes ao longe continuam se mexendo agitadas, as vozes de comando continuam, algumas frases em orc Morland consegue entender, eles estão planejando um ataque com quatro goblins e eles estão xingando um ao outro já que não querem ser comandados por um qualquer. Usson e Morland chegam na frente, eles veem os goblins virando os rostos para eles e gritando – CUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU.

Os quatro goblins, todos empunhando lanças começam a avançar contra Morland e Usson, três preferem focar em Usson, e o outro em Morland.

O primeiro ataque vai para os goblins que avançam dando uma investida com suas lanças, Usson consegue defender um dos ataques com seu escudo e os outros dois sua armadura o preveniu de sofrer graves ferimentos, Morland também conseguiu defender facilmente, o contra-atacando com sua espada, Morland a crava na cabeça do goblin, indo até a metade.

Usson gritava – Por Jerusalém! – Enquanto desferia uma maçada na cabeça de um goblin , a esmagando e tentava outra maçada em um outro goblin, mas ele deu uma recuada para trás o fazendo errar.

Enquanto isso Siegmund ao fundo gritava – Olha o bicho vino! – Enquanto conjurava a magia raio de fogo, atingindo um dos goblins de Usson, o queimando vivo.

O outro goblin restante vendo seus companheiros mortos foi com fúria e sangue nos zoi e consegue acertar a lança no ombro de Usson, Morland chega por trás e o finaliza.

Siegmund então começa vasculhar nos bolsos dos goblins mas não achou nada – Que bando de esmole, pior que a gente.

O grupo logo se recompõem da batalha, um pouco ofegantes, menos Siegmund que mal fez nada, eles prosseguem para a próxima sala. Ainda escutando alguns berros de goblins, eles então chegam em outro ninho, revistam em baixo das camas de palha mas não acham nada além de lixo, logo eles queimam o lugar e vão para a próxima sala. O grupo então está se aproximando cada vez mais da sala que parece ser o núcleo da barulheira, parece ser a última sala acessível de onde vocês entraram além da principal onde todas se conectam, na parede há apenas umas barras que dividem um túnel do outro, alguns goblins estão escutando o que outro em cima de um caixote esta dizendo, eles parecem aceitar tudo o que aquele goblin esta falando, assim que ele vê vocês se aproximando ele aponta e grita em orc – OS CUS TÃO AQUI, PEGUEM ESSES CUS E MATA ELES.

\- Ele disse cuscuz? EU AMO CUSCUZ! – Usson dizia se preparando pra treta.

Eram quatro goblins, o que parecia ser o líder estava em cima do caixote, e tinha três na frente com seus sacos de batatas como armadura e lanças fuleiras.

Siegmund então faz uns gestos cabulosos e conjura três mísseis mágicos do cu, como são perseguidores não tinha problema em acertar os três viados.

Impressionantemente, cada míssel viaja para os goblins que faziam a linha da frente fazendo com que os três caiam desacordados no chão, o goblin que estava em cima do caixote fica assustado olhando para os corpos de seus únicos parceiros no chão, ele então aproveita e atravessa as barras de metal que tapam o caminho para o outro túnel, ele fica do outro lado e mostra o dedo do meio para o grupo enquanto corre para o salão principal.

\- Que desgraçado. – Dizia Morland irritado pelo acontecido guardando sua espada irritado por não poder matar mais daqueles goblins. – Parece que teremos que ir pelo caminho mais longo então.

\- Ótimo, mais uma sala, dai depois é a principal e lá vamos anunciar nossas demandas escravagistas.

Após tacar fogo nesse ninho o grupo se dirige para a penúltima sala, lá também estava vazia, após tacar fogo nela também eles finalmente vão para a última sala, a central, onde conectava todas, na verdade eles já podiam ir nessa sala desde o começo, mas nada melhor que acumular experiência destruindo os ninhos menores depois de ir pro principal, não é?

No fim do corredor o grupo ouviam passinhos de pés descalços e berros de "Os cus, tão vino ai." E mais ao fundo, uma voz mais grossa e rouca se destacava ecoando pelos tuneis úmidos, a voz dizia com misturas de língua, não porque ele era esperto, mas sim porque ele devia se confundir entre elas. "Se os cus tão chegano, preparem-se, hora de comer cus."

Ao longe já se conseguem ver, uma sala toda iluminada de luzes opacas de tocha, uma formação de tochas sendo seguradas pelos pequenos seres que são os goblins, e um trono de caixotes envolto de palha, um goblin quase do dobro do tamanho dos goblins normais, o grupo deduz que aquele seja o chefe deles.

Siegmund toma a frente e começa a fazer as demandas – Nós viemos em paz e com boa vontade, rendam-se a nós e virem nossos escravos, do poderoso mago Siegmund, do corajoso paladino Morland e do não tão poderoso e não tão corajoso Usson, que quase lutou contra o dragão de Caerboing, que quase derrotou a galinha de Tryithgin, que correu na batalha de Hakenholt. Nós prometemos fartas comidas, tudo que conseguirem comer de grama que acharem pelo chão, e minhocas como sobremesa. Também prometemos abrigo dormindo nos estábulos e a proteção dos mesmos, tudo que pedimos em troca de toda essa generosidade é que lutem por nós, sejam nossos escravos de batalha e provavelmente morrerão na primeira batalha, mas é melhor que morrer agora, pois caso recusarem, nós iremos destruir, de fato, aniquilar-nos completamente.

\- Exatamente! Sou eu Usson! Servo de Pelor, deus do sol! Servo do deus da agricultura! Servo do deus da colheita! Servo do senhor do tempo! Servo do deus do verão! Servo do confortador de corações! Servo do... – Ele saca o livro de preces, folheando-o – Amenizador de dores! Servo do dono do sol, senhor do calor! E peço a mesma coisa que esse mago doido ai! – Ele finaliza guardando o livro de preces.

Os goblins olham uns para os outros sem entender quase nada do que eles estavam fazendo, porém, mais ao fundo, o goblin chefe começa a dar uma gargalhada silenciosa, que vai aumentando o volume aos poucos, e os goblins puxa sacos começam a dar uma pequena gargalhada também, logo todos começam a gargalhar loucamente, o goblin chefe começa a rolar em seu "trono" e começa a tossir de tanto rir, depois de algum tempo daquela cena um pouco constrangedora para vocês (Só que não) o goblin chefe se recupera ainda com ar de riso e diz na língua de vocês – Cus, meus queridos cus, vocês acham mesmo que eu, EU! – Se exalta batendo no trono de mentira, alguns dois goblins que ainda riam pararam de rir naquele exato momento, e o chefe continuava – Deixaria tal coisa acontecer? – O grupo se impressionam mais com um goblin que sabe falar direito do que a exaltação dele – Vocês que vão virar meus escravos, vão limpar este esgoto com suas línguas E ME DAR BANHO COM ESTAS MESMAS LINGUAS IMUNDAS DE VOCÊS, E DEPOIS LIMPAR CADA UM DOS MEUS GOBLINS COM ESTAS MESMAS LINGUAS IMUNDAS E SUJAS DE VOCÊS, AGORA, ALGUEM ENFIA UMA LANÇA NO CU DESTES RETARDADOS. – Ele diz pulando de seu trono e batendo nele como louco.

\- Trágico, trágico, é realmente uma situação trágica, uma pena que a conversa tomou esse rumo, infelizmente teremos que aniquilar-nos. – Siegmund fazendo uma retirada estratégica para trás dos dois escudos de carne.

O Clérigo avança pro goblin mais próximo, desferindo uma fodendo maçada. – POR JERUSALÉM!

O Clérigo ficou tão empolgado que em sua cabeça ele imaginava-se em um campo de batalha na época das cruzadas, em sua frente havia um guerreiro humano mais ou menos de sua altura, seu gole acertou o guerreiro em cheio na boca, mas na vida real, o ataque passou a um metro de altura do goblin.

Então Siegmund faz mais gestos cabulosos enquanto segura um tipo de pedante. – Nana neném que a cuca vem pegar, mamãe foi pra roça e papai foi trabalhar.

E então, todos os goblins na frente do chefe (Que eram quatros) começam a tontear, eles logo caem no chão dormindo, o chefe fica indignado e começa a gritar. – SEUS INUTEIS, TUDO EU NESSA PORRA, VOCÊS NÃO SABEM FAZER NADA. – E continuou por um tempo como grande bebe chorão que ele era.

Morland passa pelos goblins adormecidos e avança pra cima do goblin chefe com sua espada.

Morland então, usando toda a força de seu braço direito malhado desde a adolescência com certos atos ilegais na vista da igreja, acerta um golpe poderoso no tronco do goblin chefe, ele para de falar na hora e o impacto faz ele cair do troninho dele, o que faz ele ficar mais furioso ainda.

O goblin então puxa uma lança um pouco mais adornada das suas costas e tenta uma investida contra Morland que é facilmente defendida pelo mesmo, então Usson aparece gritando – HERESIA! HEREGES! – O chefe cambaleia com a maçada que levou de Usson, ele não acredita que aquilo estava acontecendo e solta um enorme grito – SEUS INUTEIS, ACORDEM!

\- Olha o bicho vino. – Siegmund diz tacando raio de fogo no goblin.

O goblin chefe vê o raio de fogo vindo em sua direção, ele até estufa o peito para que o raio o matasse logo, mas o raio passa do seu lado, fazendo com que o sangue em seu rosto se ilumine de cor do fogo, ele então da uma gargalhada e grita – É TUDO ISSO QUE VOCÊ PODE FAZER MAGUINHO? SOLTAR FAISCAS?

\- Só tava tentando matar essa barata atrás de você. – Siegmund diz apontando pra uma barata frita atrás dele.

\- Talvez isso faça você calar a boca – Morland fala enquanto ergue sua espada para o alto para dar o ataque de misericórdia.

A cena passa quase em câmera lenta para o goblin, a lamina da espada de Morland vindo em sua direção brilhando com as luzes opacas das tochas que iluminam o local, o sangue que o vento faz com que se escorra pela espada fazendo um rastro de gotas de sangue goblin pingarem, enfim, o que foi uma eternidade para o goblin acaba, quando a lamina da espada de Morland finalmente acerta sua jugular, o goblin berra de dor, o seu sangue é espirrado para todos os lados, o pescoço dele quase todo se abre com o golpe, a voz do goblin só é abafada pelo sangue que começa a sair pela sua boca, ele tosse repetidas vezes já no chão, e então FALECEU.

\- Rápido, só dura um minuto o encantamento que coloquei neles, tirem os equipamentos dos goblins adormecidos! – Siegmund diz já indo pra um e o deixando pelado, ui.

O Clérigo tira a roupa de uns. – Sed nomini tuo ad gloriam, domine.

Todos os goblins foram peladiziados com sucesso, o grupo fica escutando os roncos deles enquanto esperam para decidir o que fazer.

\- Acorda seu rato imundo. – Siegmund falava enquanto chutava um dos goblins.

\- Siegmund, o que você vai tentar fazer? – Usson pergunta.

\- Escravizar eles, é claro, duh. Temos que começar a criar nosso exército de battle thralls.

Enquanto Siegmund tenta acordar os goblins, os outros dois checam ao redor, é a primeira vez desde que entraram que fizeram isto, estavam tão concentrados na batalha que nem virar o que tinha no lugar, atrás dos caixotes que o goblin usava como trono eles viram um baú, em volta alguns pequenos sacos contendo DINERO, provavelmente os que eles roubaram, mais ao fundo da sala, no entanto, tinha um amontoado um pouco estranho de palha, em um formato não muito peculiar.

\- Separa minha parte do saque, bando de viado. – Siegmund diz esmurrando um dos goblins pra ele acordar.

\- Tá, tá, pode deixar comigo. – O Clérigo reunia todos os sacos num lugar, e abria o baú.

O baú nem sequer estava trancado, até por que o chefe dos goblins era orgulhoso demais pra pensar que eles iriam ser invadidos por alguém, Usson então abre o baú, dentro tem duas bestas pequenas, uns vinte virotes, umas três moedas de ouro e um bracelete de prata. O Clérigo pega o bracelete de prata, e pega as três moedas de ouro, colocando no meio de todo o dinheiro. – Tem vinte virotes aqui e duas bestas, um bracelete de prata também, no baú. – Dizia arrastando o baú até o meio. – Vou colocar tudo que é muito grande dentro do baú, e as moedas ficam de fora.

Enquanto isso Morland foi ver oque era o monte de feno, no inicio pensou que fosse apenas um monte de bosta que sua mãe cagou. Ele foi tirando o feno, era feno pra caralho, mas aos poucos foi surgindo, uma coisa que parecia uma casca verde e que parecia uma pedra, ele começou a tirar mais rápido e revelou tudo, era um ovo que batia na cintura de Morland. – Pessoal, melhor dar uma olhadinha nisso daqui.

O Clérigo ignora Morland, abrindo os vários sacos ao redor do esgoto.

\- Hm, isso vai dar um bom omelete. Mas não agora, tenho que acordar esse goblin. – Siegmund fala estapeando e enforcando um deles. – Acorda caralho.

Morland percebe a falta de interesse do grupo e resolve deixar aquilo ali mesmo, coloca umas palhas em cima e vai junto de Usson para ajudar com o que tinha ali. – Você disse besta? Eu não comprei uma desde que sai de casa pra me aventurar com dois adolescentes.

\- Vai lá dentro do baú pegar, tem duas. Não sou muito bom com bestas, meu negocio é no tapa.

\- PUTA QUE PARIU. – Siegmund fala enfiando a adaga que ele tinha no cu do goblin. – ACORDA PORRA.

Morland vai pegar as bestas e os virotes que estão dentro, ele vê o que esta em melhores condições e vê um que tem um selo de prata, ele acha interessante e pega. Enquanto isso, os goblins vão acordando lentamente, não por causa da adaga no cu mas porque o efeito do sono tinha acabado, eles estão meio tonos e veem que estão sem roupa e começam a gritar, assim que um deles vê o chefe deles no chão eles ficam furiosos e avançam pra cima de vocês, mas vocês não se importam porque eles estão sem armas e pelados, a única coisa que incomoda é o pênis deles roçando em suas roupas.

Siegmund chuta a cabeça de um pro lado. – Para com essa porra aí mermão, vocês falam comum né? Se não falar vão morrer é agora junto com seu chefe.

O Clérigo levanta um pela cabeça. – É incrível como conseguem ser perturbadores.

Um dos goblins parece ser o mais "inteligente" pra não falar o menos burro, e para de ficar bravo pelo que já aconteceu e começa a falar. – Vocês cu, nóis pênis, pênis ganha cu, cu se fode. – E começa a dar risada junto com seus amigos.

Siegmund da um soco no engraçadinho – Agora vocês cus, nós pênis, se ficar com muita onda eu enfio a adaga no seu cu também.

O Clérigo joga o goblin em Morland – STRIKE 1!

O goblin leva o soco mas continua rindo, eles estão acostumados a sofrer pelos maiores então só ignoram qualquer tipo de dor like a Batman, enquanto vocês tentam dar lição de moral nos goblins e tentar fazer eles obedecerem vocês, Morland escuta conversas no túnel. – Você viu quando aquela puta ficou com medo? Só faltava ela oferecer o cu pra gente. – Todos os goblins riam no túnel.

\- Pessoal, os goblins que vimos saindo mais cedo, acho que eles voltaram. – Dizia Morland já preparado para lutar.

Siegmund não dando muito a bola diz pra os goblins pelados – Só matando um mesmo para fazer vocês pararem de ser gays. – Ele saca a adaga e tenta meter no cu de um, mas ele previu o movimento, e como ele é mais rápido e menor consegue rolar para fora do alcance da adaga.

O Clérigo então pegava o goblin que estava o perturbando, junto com o que jogou m Morland. Segurava-os de cabeço para baixo, pela canela. – Tô preparado com minhas armas.

\- Tô sem mana, se virem ai pra matar os viados que tão chegando, enquanto isso vou tentar dar uma lição nesses arrombados. – Siegmund diz tentando enfiar a adaga no cu de outro.

Siegmund, desta vez, acerta a adaga bem no cu do goblin risonho, ele para imediatamente de rir e começa a gritar, alertando os goblins no túnel, que começam a correr, Morland e Usson estão preparados para o que vier. O goblin para de gritar e morre enfiado na adaga de Siegmund, assim que ele morre seis goblins entram correndo com bastões na mão, ambos os grupos se encaram, até o primeiro goblin dar um grito de guerra.

Siegmund fica de olho no goblin restante, já que um morreu e os outros dois estão sendo usados como dual-wielding por Usson. – Não foi minha intenção ter matado ele, mas se você ficar com muita viadagem, vai levar facada no cu também.

O goblin fica bravo e resmunga, mas não quer levar facada no cu então fica parado.

O Clérigo então avança pra cima dos goblins, atacando com os dois goblins que ele tinha em mãos. Até conseguiu botar um pra dormir com o cacete que ele deu.

Mas Usson foi precipitado demais, afinal ELE ERA A PORRA DE UM CLÉRIGO, NÃO UM TANK, então um dos goblins consegue dar uma bastãozada em Usson, o fazendo cair no chão desmaiado. Os goblins começam a dar risada dele e fazer teabag.

Os goblins então avançam todos contra Morland, Morland consegue defender a maioria dos ataques, o resto foi defendido pela sua armadura.

"Ih rapaz, a situação tá ficando complicada, o viado do clérigo foi rushar achando que é tankudo." – Siegmund pensa se aproximando de Morland e sacando a peixeira dela, afinal ele tava sem mana, e tenta um ataque no goblin que tava a esquerda de Morland, mas ele acaba errando.

Morland tentava um ataque, dois ataques, três ataques, quatro ataques, cinco ataques, E ERRAVA TUDO. Enquanto isso Siegmund conseguiu passar a peixeira em pelo menos dois goblins, a viadagem dura um tempo até o Clérigo milagrosamente acordar.

\- PORRA MORLAND TU É UM VESGO CARALHO – Dizia tacando magia em si mesmo pra se curar

Morland então tenta outra espadada, e finalmente perde o cabaço, e consegue tirar a virgindade do cu do goblin ficando sua espada no rego dele.

Então, restando apenas um goblin, Usson chega por trás do goblin desavisado e o acerta com seu dual-wielding goblins o fazendo desmaiar no chão.

\- Essa foi por pouco, ainda bem que eu estava aqui ou vocês estariam mortos. – Siegmund fala se vangloriando. – Agora solta meus escravos, Usson.

O Clérigo larga os dois goblins no chão, agora desmaiados, sacudindo os braços, dando uma cuspida no chão, voltando a checar os sacos pelo chão.

\- Ótimo. – Siegmund olha para o único goblin consciente – Você vai ser o "manda chuva" deles, mas você responde à mim, agora algumas regras que você vai ter que seguir e avisar pros dois patetas quando eles acordarem. Nos dias de semana vocês vão pastar três vezes por dia, uma oferta generosa por uma pessoa altruística como eu. No tempo em que não estiverem pastando ou cagando no meio do mato, vocês estarão sob correntes, nos finais de semanas vocês terão uma folga pra poder brincar de amarelinha entre si, e nas batalhas vocês serão os primeiros a serem enviados e os primeiros a morrer, mas é melhor morrer lutando pelo poderoso mago Siegmund do que morrer em um esgoto e apodrecer sem ninguém os lembrarem. Entendido?

O goblin olha para Siegmund com cara de bravo, mas ele consegue ver o medo nos olhos dele, ele nunca foi submetido a aquele tipo de coisa antes, ele cresceu junto com aqueles goblins e agora estão todos mortos, ele imagina que o único jeito de sobreviver é com vocês, então ele faz um sinal de positivo com a cabeça.

\- Ótimo, agora aos nomes, seu nome via ser Piolho, e os daqueles dois patetas ali no chão vão ser Cu Doce e Cu Azedo, pois é mais fácil pra lembrar. Morland, leva os equipamentos deles, vamos entregar para eles quando necessário.

Morland não tinha dó de criaturas como goblins, ainda mais esses que roubavam dos civis da cidade, mas ele achava crueldade estarem na mão de Siegmund. Ele simplesmente vai e pega o que eles tem, que não é muito então ele só coloca na mochila.

\- Ótimo, agora ao saque, como você é o segundo cara mais responsável Morland, e não por que você é o cara protegido por plot power, eu lhe encarrego de juntar e dividir todo o dinheiro.

Morland começa a contar o dinheiro, entre uns trocados e outros Morland consegue dividir setenta e cinco peças de ouro para cada um. – O seu – Diz entregando um saco para Siegmund – O seu. – Diz entregando outro saco para Usson – E o meu. – Diz colocando o saco em seu cinto.

\- Hm, isso é mais do que eu esperava, caso continue assim talvez eu aumente o "salário" dos goblins de capim para minhocas. – Siegmund diz guardando o dinheiro.

O grupo então estão dando um último vasculho no lugar, já não encontram mais nada, então decidem ir embora, mas antes, Morland volta e corta a cabeça do chefe dos goblins para dar para o cara do quartel. Mas uma coisa ainda o intriga, aquele ovo, então, atrás de todos do grupo pergunta para um goblin no fim da fila sobre aquilo, o goblin não parece querer dizer, mas depois de oferecer pão para ele o goblin diz tudo o que sabe em orc. – Aquilo é ovo de lagarto voante, ele foi entregue para o chefe por uns homem estranho. – Logo tudo fica claro para Morland, aquilo era um ovo de dragão.

\- Pessoal – Diz Morland para o grupo que já estava saindo pelo túnel. – Aquele ovo ali, é um ovo de dragão.

\- Melhor ainda, esse omelete vai ser uma delicia. E a propósito, precisamos comprar correntes também, não confio neles soltos assim.

Morland então desembainha sua espada e vai para cima do ovo devagar. – Este ovo precisa ser quebrado antes de nascer. – Diz Morland indo para cima do ovo enquanto os goblins dizem para não ir pois o ovo já estava quase perto de se chocar e que aquilo iria mudar o mundo e blá blá blá. Morland apenas chega na frente do ovo e se prepara.

\- Pera aí porra, e o omelete?

Porém, quando ele fica parado na frente do ovo quase dando o golpe, o ovo começa a se mexer, parece que esta nascendo, então Morland rapidamente o quebra com a espada, uma espada apenas não foi o suficiente para romper a casca, então, Morland repete mais de uma vez o processo, junto ao seu esforço tem o esforço da criatura dentro do ovo para sair, depois de algumas batidas com a espada o ovo se quebra, e uma criatura que parecia um dragão saiu de dentro, mas ele parecia fraco e deformado, ele se contorcia no feno com toda aquela gosma em sua volta, era sabido que aves constroem sua força logo ao sair sem ajuda do ovo, mas para um dragão isto mais que define o quão forte ele será, mas também sua formação inicial, e no caso deste, se deformou com as batidas de Morland no ovo, a criatura grita de dor mas não tem nenhum machucado.

\- Que criatura desprezível. – Diz Morland com a espada na mão pronto para matar a criatura.

\- Que merda, a galinha nasceu, acho que frango frito serve.

\- Você não pretende comer um feto né? – Diz Morland com cara e tom de nojo.

\- Pode apostar que sim

Morland apenas vira com cara de nojo para a criatura e aperta a espada mais forte em seu punho, ele levanta a espada para o alto enquanto a criatura olha para ele, mas ele desiste e embainha a espada. – Não vou matar esta pobre criatura, se ela nasceu assim foi por que deus quis, e se deus quis, ele vai ter que se virar como ele é. – Diz dando as costas enquanto a criatura fica apenas olhando para tudo aquilo que esta acontecendo.

\- Porra, você é gay hein? Beleza, tomará que ele cresça e coma o cu das pessoas, e a gente já vai tá morto antes mesmo dele chegar na puberdade, já que somos porra de humanos que não conseguem viver mais de 100 anos. – Siegmund diz seguindo Morland deixando a galinha em paz.

O grupo então sai do túnel e segue para a taverna, Usson meio que se separa do grupo por alguma razão desconhecida pelo universo, a taverna estava fechada mas Morland e Siegmund conseguem dar um jeito de entrar, eles guardam suas coisas para entregar para o tenente no outro dia. O dia amanhece, eles acordam um pouco mais tarde, descem e tomam o café da manhã, com Usson ainda desaparecido, e saem para ir ao quartel, a rua não esta tão cheia quanto no dia passado.

Morland confere para ver se a cabeça do chefe goblin está ali, depois disso ele vira e fala – Só quero ver a cara daquele cara quando ele ver a cabeça do chefe dos goblins e saber que nós derrotamos todos os goblins em apenas uma noite. – Fala em tom orgulhoso.

OS dois entram na sala do soldado, ele está de pé de costas para a porta lendo algumas fichas. – Podem entrar. – Diz ele meio irritado como sempre. – E se for pra falar da minha esposa eu já disse que... – Diz virando para o lado de vocês interrompendo o que ele ia falar, assim que ele vê vocês ele da uma gargalhada – Vocês de novo, vieram para dizer que falharam miseravelmente?

Neste mesmo momento, Morland tira a mochila de suas costas e puxa a cabeça de dentro dela, o soldado fica de boca aberta e surpreso, Morland então joga a cabeça na mesa do tenente e diz. – Não, viemos pegar a recompensa.

\- Maoi, passa a grana.

O homem continua surpreso e apenas da um grito – HARVEYYY!. – Um jovem soldado chega e diz – Sim senhor! – O viado responde – Traga aquela recompensa que colocamos em cima da cabeça do Goblin Chefe e seus capangas. – O tal do Harvey fica um pouco surpreso e fica parado sem dizer nada. – AGORA! / - Sim Senhor tenente. – O soldado vai embora.

\- Tenho que dizer senhores, vocês fizeram um belo trabalho. – Dizia sentando no banco e analisando a cabeça do goblin. – Fizeram por merecer mesmo, eu espero... – Engole em seco – ...Que nós tenhamos mais pessoas como vocês trabalhando com a gente algum dia.

\- Tá cadê a grana? – Siegmund diz impaciente.

\- Uma pena que nós não estaremos para sempre por aqui, tenho certeza que vocês não vão achar alguém como nós algum dia. – Morland foi arrogante só por que não foi com a cara do tenente, é bicha.

O soldado que se chama Harvey então chega com um saco de ouro, não que o saco seja feito de ouro, mas sim que continha ouro dentro dele, mais especificamente, peças de ouro, não ouro exatamente. – Pronto senhor – Ele fala colocando o saco na mesa e se retirando. O saco continha duzentos e cinquenta peças de ouro. Morland pega o saco e nem se despede e vai embora, Siegmund logo atrás ui.

\- Mas que porra é isso? – Siegmund diz pegando as oitenta e três peças de ouro da parte dele do saco. – Tudo isso só por uns goblins arruaceiros? Bando de incompetentes.

Os dois então estão passando pela cabana da velha, quando são interceptados por Lilith, ela esta com os olhos inchados de tanto chorar, seus olhos estão vermelhos e ela rapidamente abraça Morland, o Galante e começa a chorar – POR QUÊ? – Ela gritava enquanto chorava, Morland meio sem jeito apenas coloca a mão nas costas dela e pergunta – O que aconteceu Lilith?

\- Porra, não me diga que veio chorar por causa de macho, qual lé, ele arrasou seu coração foi e agora você quer cometer suicídio? – Siegmund pergunta.

\- Não seja bobo, eu não tenho mais doze anos igual a amiga do meu irmão, eu to chorando porque minha avó, ela morreu. – Dizia enquanto continuava chorando.

\- Ah, só isso? Ok, resolva aí Morland, vou comprar as correntes. – Siegmund fala se afastando dos dois.

\- Espera, sua avó morreu? – Morland dizia surpreso enquanto ainda abraçava ela. – Mas, ela era tão nova para deixar este mundo...

\- Ela tinha quase cento e cinquenta anos, mas este não é o problema, o problema é que eu não tenho mais ninguém, minha família toda morreu por causa da guerra no oeste e eu só tinha minha avó, mas agora, eu estou completamente sozinha. – Dizia não chorando tanto mais, mas ainda continuava abraçando Morland, ela estava achando aqueles músculos sedoso e deliciosos tão confortáveis que ela podia dormir ali cof cof.

\- ULTRA GAAAY! – Siegmund gritava de longe após sumir na multidão.

Morland começou a gostar daquilo, ele então beijou a testa dela e disse – Sinto muito pela sua perda. – Eles ficaram assim por mais uns quatro segundos até cair a ficha, Morland começou a ligar uma coisa na outra e compreendeu tudo. – Você esta tentando me fazer adotar você ou coisa do tipo? – Dizia afastando ela com os braços e deixando ela mais distante.

\- UUUUUUULTRAAAAAAAAAAAA GAAAAAAAAAY – Siegmund gritava à quatro quarteirões de distância.

\- O quê? Não, não seja bobo. – Dizia cruzando os braços e olhando para cima. – Não seria adotar, seria mais como, me levar com vocês para suas viagens... – Dizia olhando para Morland com o canto do olho.

\- UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUULTRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA HYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYPEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRR GAAAAAAAAY – Siegmund já girtava da loja onde vendia correntes.

Morland da um grande suspiro e coloca a mão na testa, depois de alguns segundos ele diz – Não depende só de mim, tem o Usson que... Eu não sei onde ele tá, e o Siegmund, você já sabe o jeito dele né? – Dizia mais baixo e tampando a boca de um lado. – Ele acabou de escravizar três goblins, ele foi comprar correntes pra eles não fugirem... – Ela começa a olhar pra ele com um olhar de coitadinha, Morland então da outro suspiro e diz- Se fosse só por mim eu até te levaria, mas não é só isso, nós vamos a lugares perigosos de verdade, a cabeça do Sieg já foi quase arrancada por uma armadilha de teto.

\- E aí beleza? – Siegmund fala com as correntes na mão e do lado de Morland após ter pego um buraco de minhoca pra cá. – Essa cidade é uma loucura, sabiam que tem um árcade bem perto?

E você acha que já não passei por pior? – Diz ela um pouco brava. – Eu já vivi em condições que vocês não aguentariam ficar nem por um dia, eu consigo me cuidar sozinha. – Diz ela decidida – Eu só não quero... Ficar sozinha... – Dizia ela ficando triste novamente.

\- Hmpft – Morland suspirava de novo. – Arggh, tá bom, tá bom, você pode vir conosco, provavelmente os outros dois não aceitariam, então eu vou pegar isso como minha responsabilidade... Tá bom pra você – Dizia ele um pouco mais sério.

\- Sério? – Dizia ela sem acreditar – Obrigada, obrigado, você nem vai notar que eu estou por perto. – Diz abraçando ele.

\- Eu estou falando com vocês, parem de me ignorar, tem um árcade bem perto daqui, e lá tem TIE Fighter multiplayer sendo que só foi lançado no DOS e nem multiplayer tem.

\- Pelo contrário. – Morland diz enquanto a abraça. – Melhor dar sinal de que você está por perto e ficar perto de mim, não quero você perdida por aí.

Então, mais um dia feliz na vida dos aventureiros, Morland "adotou" Lilith que está adorando a ideia de poder dar uma de impératrix com os inimigos dela, Siegmund continua sendo ignorado pelos dois sobre ter um árcade de Tie Fighter multiplayer na cidade, e Usson continuava desaparecido.


End file.
